


Walking With a Ghost

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A bunch of people - Freeform, Fear, Haunted House, High School, M/M, Maybe some scary stuff, Paranormal, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin died a while ago, but teenagers just looove to tour his old house. His grave. Michael is one such teenager, although, replace love with 'forced by his friends to explore this goddamn haunted house that gives him the fucking creeps'. He soon learns that ghosts are pretty living after all, but not all of them are good</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nopenopenope

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo...I was planning on my old vampire fic's sequel to be the next thing I put out, but tonight (I guess it was last night since it's technically morning now) I got this idea in my head and IT WOULD NOT LEAVE. I had to get it written down, and what was supposed to be just a few words to be worked on later turned into this first 4000 word chapter. Whoops. I shouldn't have written this right before I went to bed. I've given myself the wiggins. If you find errors, just tell me, I don't have a beta, so I know I make mistakes. Anyways, I hope you like it! <3

Michael was jerked out of his nap in a quick panic when the bell rang signaling the end of last period. He jumped up and grabbed his bag, rubbing some of the sleepiness out of his face. Mr. Sorola was already out of teacher mode and had his feet on his desk with reddit pulled up on his monitor screen. Michael fucking hated math, but the teacher made it a little better, he barely gave Michael shit about sleeping through most of the lessons. Whatever, Michael maintained a solid B all year.

"Did you get the homework?" Sorola asked absently, scrolling through a gallery.

"No, is it gonna be graded?" Michael tried to stop the whine from showing too much in his voice.

"Nah, but it would do good to practice for the exam."

"As if I'm taking the exam. No offense, but if it's not graded then I have much funner things to do," Michael nodded at his teacher and started out of the door.

"I swear you have the worst case of senioritis I've ever freaking seen, Michael," Sorola laughed and gave Michael a quick salute goodbye. Michael chuckled and finally left the room. He walked out into the muggy Austin air and made a beeline for the parking lot. Some small groups of kids were still talking, stretching out their last moments of today with their friends before the busses left. Fuck the busses. Michael hated driving, but it wasn't nearly as bad as riding in a hot, pubescent filled shitwagon.

"Michael! Over here!" he heard Ray's voice and turned to see his best friend surrounded by some of his other friends. 

"Hey losers, what's up?" he bumped hips with Ray and nodded to Kerry and Miles.

"Planning an adventure," Kerry's grin widened. "You in?"

"Well what the fuck is it first," Michael rolled his eyes.

"You know that old house back in the subdivision by Miles' house?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, the condemned one with the smashed windows and shit?"

"It's supposedly haunted as fuck," Miles tossed in.

"We want to go exploring through it tomorrow," Kerry finished, "So you in?" They all looked at him hopefully.

"We aren't gonna get arrested or something right?" Michael bit his bottom lip. It wasn't that he was scared of the ghost stories or anything, more-so of the faulty roof caving in and trapping him in a snake infested hell-hole.

"Nah, there isn't even a no trespassing sign," Miles reassured him.

"I-I don't know guys," Michael sighed.

"Aw come on, don't be a chicken shit," Ray pouted.

"Excuse me for not wanting to be crushed to death," he rolled his eyes.

"It's not that old of a house," Miles whined, "it was built in like the eighties with all the others in that division."

"Please, Michael," Kerry urged, "we tried to get the girls to go, but they said no, and Jordan and Chris had a film thing"

"Fucking fine, assholes. I'll go, when do you guys want to meet up? If you say before noon I'm fucking out. Weekends are sleep days," Michael gave Ray a light punch when he cheered.

"Meet at Miles' place around sixish, we'll play some games and then go when it gets dark," Ray looked around at the group for reassurance.

"Sounds good," Miles grinned.

"I'll see you fucks later," Michael waved goodbye and walked over to his car. By now his, Ray's, and Miles' were some of the only ones left. He got in and coerced the piece of shit into starting. He'd left his radio turned all the way up when he got out this morning and almost shit himself when Katy Perry ear-fucked him at ridiculous volumes.

He pulled into his driveway and parked in his spot outside of the garage. He went inside and grabbed a Mountain Dew from the fridge before dropping his bag at the foot of his bed and collapsing onto his beanbag. He powered up the xbox and flipped through some of his arcade games before saying fuck it and putting on Netflix. He was in the middle of an anime and figured he might as well do that. He had some Economics homework, but fuck that shit. He could do it in first period Monday morning. Why do today what could be put off for tomorrow?

A few hours later he heard his mom come home. She knocked on his door and poked her head in, giving him a quick smile.

"How was your day?"

"Boring as eff," Michael sighed and returned her smile, "yours?"

"Same," she leaned against the door-frame. "Will you be okay if I go shopping with Stacy?"

"Of course, mom I'm eighteen, not eleven," Michael waved her off, "go have fun. Oh, is it okay if I go hang with the guys tomorrow?"

"Yeah, just let me know if you decide to stay the night."

"Will do."

"I'm gonna go, there's some leftovers in the fridge if you want them, be safe," she waved and he returned it before she shut his door and left. Michael liked his mom. She was pretty cool, even if their relationship was a bit less nurturing. He couldn't blame her for most of her mistakes, being a single parent was tough. He tried to will himself out of his bean bag, but his body didn't want to cooperate. It was tired from a day of nothing but mind numbing lectures. He weighed how hungry he was over how tired he was and groaned when his stomach rumbled.

He got up and replaced his jeans with pajama bottoms, tossing the dirty clothes onto his overfilling hamper. He should wash a load. The leftover spaghetti didn't appeal to him, neither did the pizza rolls or a sandwich. There were some hotpockets that seemed okay. He stuck it in the microwave and pressed start. It beeped and he grabbed the food, cussing as the molten cheese leaking out of the side burned his hand.

"Goddamn fucking shit on my dick, ow ow, motherFUCKER," he dropped it onto the counter and put his injured hand into his mouth, glaring at the hotpocket viciously. It said to wait two minutes, but who the fuck waits two minutes for a hotpocket? The fucker is cold by then. He grabbed a paper towel and swaddled his lazy supper. He took a small bite and winced when it was still super hot. He flopped onto the couch and typed in the password to his laptop. He opened the Internet and quickly googled the house they were going to explore tomorrow, looking for the legend behind it.

He clicked the first link and rolled his eyes at the shitty website design. Black background with red chiller font and a stock photo of a creepy house in the top. It was some amateur "ghost hunter's" blog. He read through the article. 'The Free house has been empty since the turn of the millenia, a few people have tried to live there after the original inhabitants left, but always abandoned it within the first few months. It was eventually taken off of the realtor market. It was originally built in 1986 by Mr. Free, an Englishman moving to Austin with his wife and four year old son. The family was described by neighbors as 'charming and always a pleasure' though the family concealed secrets. The house has a kitchen, three bedrooms and three bathrooms, a den, a living room, and a wine cellar. It's a fairly ordinary house in an ordinary subdivision. This house hides the secret of the Free family though.'

Michael scrolled down, he hoped this wasn't going to turn into a 'they chopped people up, hid them in the wine cellar, and ate them' kind of story. That shit was freaky.

'Two months after his eighteenth birthday, Gavin, the only son of Mr. and Mrs. Free was found dead. His parents returned from work one day, ready to unwind with a nice bottle of wine, only to literally bump into the suspended body of their son hanging from the ceiling of the cellar. It was ruled a suicide, there was even a note to go with it. This shocked the family and the whole neighborhood. Gavin had always seemed fairly level-headed, if not a bit distant. Mr. and Mrs. Free naturally moved back to England only days afterwards. The house was most certainly too bad of a memory. Since then, three different couples have tried to move in, but paranormal activity has chased them away. I had a team with me and I went to try and communicate with Gavin, he is definitely lingering there, and boy is he angry. We managed to get some really interesting sound files from the trip. Our conclusion is that the Free house is haunted. Teenagers, squatters, and vandals beware, this is NOT a place to play.'

Michael shuddered and clicked on the sound files. There really wasn't anything there, at least not that he could hear, maybe he just wasn't supernaturally inclined. He was sufficiently creeped out now though. He turned on the TV and hall light for good measure. His mom would be home soon, and then maybe he could get some sleep. He was about to close out of the site when a picture caught his attention. It was an old photo of the Free family circa 1998, there was Mr. Free who looked exactly like you would picture an Englishman living in an American suburb. His wife was pretty and smiling at the camera. Gavin was between them, wearing a polo shirt and with his hair sticking up. He had on a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was cute. Really cute.

It was a shame he had to go and off himself. Michael sighed and closed his laptop, turning to the TV instead. He couldn't seem to get Gavin's face out of his mind. His brain supplied an image of that face on a body, swinging slightly from a rope in a dark cellar. Michael's full body shuddered and he urged the thought away. He was a tough guy, this wasn't going to phase him. Ghosts couldn't hurt you anyway. 

His mom woke him up and he let out a yelp. She apologized and told him to go up to his bedroom to sleep instead of staying on the couch. He nodded and went up, collapsing onto bed and tossing. His dreams were anything but peaceful.

___________

Michael felt his phone buzz and groaned, the sunlight poured into his windows and he blindly grasped for his phone. He picked it up to see a new message from Ray. It was one in the afternoon, just late enough that he wouldn't bitch.

_'You ready for tonight?'_

He read the message and sighed. Typing out a reply and letting his head fall back onto the pillow. _'yeah, you heard the story behind the house?'_ **Buzz Buzz.**

_'Kid killed himself in the cellar right? Creepy shit bro, can't wait to see it. I bet Kerry pisses his pants.'_

_'that's morbid'_

_'Ghosts are interesting.'_

Michael didn't bother to reply. He sat up in bed and scratched his chest. His mouth tasted like ass, so he got up and brushed his teeth and then set out to find food. He poured himself a bowl of Fruity Pebbles and sat at the table, looking through reddit on his phone. His mom was in the living room folding laundry and watching her talk shows. His eyes lingered on the TV for a second and he rolled his eyes when the women kept preaching about loving yourself all while an ad for 'losing weight fast' was right behind them. 

He finished his cereal and rinsed out the bowl. He went to his room to grab a load of laundry and put it in the washer. His grinned when he saw that his mom had bought the good kind of detergent again. He sniffed it and sighed. Wonderful. It was simple pleasures like that that made Michael's brain wonder back to Gavin. Had he not had something stupid like this that made him happy? He supposed you could never really know what was going on in someone else's life. Whether they had friends or if their brain chemicals screwed with them. Whatever it was, Michael always thought there was another option.

There was still four hours until he went to meet the guys. He figured a movie on Netflix would be good. Then he could surf the Internet for a while, take a shower, and maybe clean his room. Maybe think about cleaning his room. Or he could build a clean room in minecraft. Yeah that sounded good.

Michael made his way to his room and fired up Netflix. What was he in the mood for? Action? Horror? No definitely not. Comedy? Maybe. He wound up in the Gay and Lesbian section, because why not, and selected Velvet Goldmine. He had to admit that he had a little thing for Curt Wild. Okay a big thing. Whatever. Didn't matter. His phone buzzed and he looked at it.

_'What are you doing? Why don't you text me back yo.'_ Ray always got a little annoyed when Michael just abandoned the conversation without telling him, but he didn't see the point in saying goodbye. Michael refused to be attached to his phone twenty-four seven.

_'Watching a movie. I do too text back.'_

_'What movie? And dude you're a total text flake, it's okay though, I still no homo love you'_

_'Velvet Goldmine'_

_'After a quick IMDB search I have concluded that you are watching a gay as hell movie.'_

_'Yes homo'_

_'You are an enigma Michael Jones.'_

Michael set his phone down and watched the movie. He was a little embarrassed to admit that he even sort of knew the lyrics to these songs. It wasn't even that good of a movie, but it had a soft spot in his heart for some reason. When it finished he did clean his room and put his clothes in the dryer. He took a long and hot shower, had a little jerk, got out, got dressed for tonight in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, folded his clothes, and watched a little TV until sixish rolled around. 

He said goodbye to his mom and drove to Miles' house. He could barely see the Free house in the distance and he took a deep breath to calm himself. He wasn't scared of being called a pussy by his friends, but he did feel like he needed to prove something. He parked next to Ray and knocked on the door. Miles opened it and welcomed him inside. Kerry and Ray were facing off in Call of Duty right now. Kerry was obviously getting his ass handed to him. Michael heard his sigh of defeat and chuckled. None of them could beat Ray at COD. 

"Hey, Michael," Ray turned to smile and him and gestured to the boxes on the coffee table in front of him, "pizza got here a second ago, you're just in time,"

"Sweet," Michael sat down on the couch and reached for a slice. He hadn't eaten since his cereal this morning, and he was starving. They eventually switched from shooters to Mario Kart. This was where Kerry started sucking less and the competition got fairly intense. After a while, the sun went down and the games stopped. The time was upon them. Michael swallowed. Miles looked a little nervous now, but Kerry and Ray still looked as jazzed as ever. 

"Flashlight?"

"Check."

"Charged cell phones?"

"Check."

"Let's go!" Ray lead them out of the front door. The street lights were bright enough for them not to need the flashlight just yet. Michael listened to Kerry and Miles discuss the differences between spirits and poltergeists. Michael thought it was all bullshit he would rather avoid. Ray turned to him. "You okay?"

"I dunno. I mean I'm nervous. What if something scary as fuck happens?" Michael gnawed on his bottom lip.

"Don't worry, daddy Ray is here to protect you," he teased. Michael rolled his eyes and shoved him gently.

"Loser."

"There it is," he pointed it out.

"Oh really? That's it?" Michael mocked surprise, the sarcasm heavy, "I didn't think the only grown up house with it's windows broken in would be the haunted one. It's dark as fuck, but I thought it was two streets over."

"Ha Ha. Shut the fuck up, smartass," Ray handed over the flashlight to him. "You're on light duty." Michael groaned and clicked it on. The house lit up and Michael felt his stomach turning.

"Well," Miles held his breath.

"Yep," Kerry nodded.

"Michael, you go first," Ray nudged him.

"What? No fuck you."

"You have the light"

"Shouldn't I go last then? To illuminate everyone else's way?" Michael tried to use some weird logic.

"Let's just do it," Kerry put his hands on Ray and Michael's backs and urged them foreward with him. The boys made their way through the grass and up to the front door. Ray took a deep breath and turned the knob. The door creaked open and Michael shone the flashlight into the home. The door opened up to a short hallway that lead into the kitchen on the right and the living room on the left.

"Kitchen first?" Miles suggested. They all nodded. The eerie silence falling back into place. Michael shone his the light at the cabinets. They were a nice dark wood, and many of them were hanging open along with the drawers. There were empty spots where appliances should be and a thick layer of dust coating everything. There was an open door at the far end of the kitchen that lead to what Michael assumed was the master bedroom and bathroom. They had passed the second bathroom in the hall. 

The four of them walked towards the living room next. There was still some furniture in here. All coated with dust of coarse. The most creepy thing so far was the large painting above the fireplace of the Free family. Gavin's face had been burned out. But only his face. The rest of the painting was untouched. Michael shivered and shone the beam around the room. There was an old rocking chair in the corner and Michael groaned. Of fucking course there had to be a goddamn rocking chair. He nudged Kerry and nodded to it. He saw Kerry's face pale and they all stared at it, waiting for it to start moving on it's own.

After a few moments of tense silence, they decided to move on the the back hall that would lead to Gavin's bedroom (the guest room had been open and joined with the living room, empty), the third bathroom, the den, and, of course, the entrance to the cellar. Michael felt his palms start to sweat. He felt really wrong creeping over the bones of an old family. Miles lead the way down the hall and peered in the bathroom. He let out a bloodcurdling scream that affected the other three, Michael jumped back against the wall.

"Oh, oh fuck it's just a water heater," Miles started laughing hysterically and the others slowly joined, visibly shaken. 

"Jesus, Miles, get your shit together," Ray said in an attempt at light teasing.

"Sorry," he blushed and motioned for someone else to go ahead. Kerry stepped up and they followed him to the end of the hall. Directly in front of them was the den. To the left was the closed for once door of Gavin's room, and to the right was the door to the cellar. Michael felt the hair on his neck stand on end. This area felt different. The air heavier. That sounded really bullshitty, but it was true. He could hear the others nervous breathing.

Kerry led them into the den. There was a large desk in here and not much more. A large window on the back wall looked out on the overgrown backyard. The desk drawers were all flung open like the ones in the kitchen. The chair that belonged with it was turned over. Michael shone the light all around the room. There didn't seem to be much of interest here. Just a lot of dust. Gavin's room was next. The four of them stood outside the door, having a mental standoff over who had to open the door. Ray ended up sighing and slowly reaching for the knob.

He turned it and pushed the door open. A blast of cold air came out and Michael felt the blood rush away from his face. Miles let out a whimper. This room was different than the others. It was still perfectly furnished. There was dust of course, but it looked untouched. The bed was made, the dresser drawers were all closed, and some bottles and things still sat on it. There was a chair with a book sitting on it in the corner next to the window. There was a dusty alarm clock on the nightstand and an old-fashioned TV sitting on a stand.

Michael felt very intrusive right now. If it weren't for the dust, it could seem like someone still lived here. They looked around the room, trying to stall a little and work up the nerve to hit the main attraction. Michael took a glance back at the dark wood of the cellar door. It was slightly opened, and it looked dark as fuck down there. At least in the rest of the house there was some moonlight to be added to the flashlight's beam.

He heard a thump and looked back into the room with a start. The other guys were looking around too. He shone the light back at the chair. The book was on the floor, open to a random page. Michael dared to walk closer to it and noticed that it was hand-written, a journal. His blood ran cold at the words written on the page.

 

_July 20th, 2000_  
I'm going to do it. Goodbye.   
-Gavin 

 

The finality of it was so powerful. Michael was starting to shake a little bit, his heart pounding in his chest. Ray started to leave the room and the others followed. They all stopped outside of the cellar door. This was it. This was the last stop. The very last stop for Gavin. Michael had the overwhelming urge to GTFO. Now. He wanted to see it through the end though, so he pulled back the cellar door. It creaked in a way that only old heavy doors do. He looked at the others and they finally started through the door. 

If Michael thought the air felt heavy before, it was nothing compared to this. This was almost suffocating, or was that his fear? Probably fear. The stairs squeaked with each step down them. Pretty soon their feet hit concrete and Michael forced himself to lift the flashlight to the walls. He wasn't sure what he expected. A rope hanging from the rafters? Blood? Definitely not just empty shelves of a small square room. There was silence for a moment and then a loud squeaking. Michael turned around, but none of the guys were on the stairs. He saw Ray's face pale and his eyes go wide. Michael felt his curls stir in the breeze. The unnatural breeze coming from an underground room in an unairconditioned house. He felt his legs start shaking. 

The hanging bulb from the ceiling started swaying. He turned to see the guys poised to go back up the stairs. There was a sudden silence again, and the wind stopped.

 

**Crack.**

 

"Get out." a hissing British voice yelled. The wind picked up tenfold, and Michael heard the others scream. They only screamed louder when a body started walking from the shadows. Michael recognized the lanky form as Gavin Free, but his eyes were red and bloodshot, his hair falling against his head, and his fists balled up.

"FUCK THIS," Ray's voice came from the top of the stairs. Miles and Kerry followed, and Michael tried, but his legs felt stuck. He couldn't move. He was cold and he couldn't move. He felt little fear tears start to form as he stared at the dead boy in front of him.

"Leave. Don't come back here. Tell all of your little friends back home to stay the fuck away from my grave," he got in Michael's face. Michael could see faint red marks all along Gavin's neck and shivered. 

"O-okay," Michael squeaked out and Gavin's face softened from a furious scowl to a moping frown. He moved away from Michael with his shoulders slumped back into the shadows of the room. Michael turned slowly, eyes straight foreward and face frozen in a state of shock. His limbs were numb and he walked up the steps and through the door. He looked over at Gavin's room. The door was shut. Huh. They didn't shut it. That was bad manners of course. Shame on them. Michael continued his slow walk until he left out of the front door. Once he hit the street lights he started running. He ran as fast as possible back to Miles' house, hyperventilating the whole way. Fear had never gripped him as hard.


	2. There Ain't No Heaven, Only Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how long most chapters will be, well maybe a bit longer. I got a little crazy with the first one. This one is pretty short, I just thought it was a good ending spot. Also don't expect updates everyday, I just happen to have all my creative juices flowing right now. I love everybody who kudos and comments, thanks. Enjoy. <3

He came crashing into Miles' house and onto the couch. The other guys had already turned on every single light in the house. They all looked at him and Ray breathed a sigh of relief, rushing over to give him a hug.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was gonna be like that," Ray pulled away and sat next to Michael. Michael nodded, he wasn't sure if he could make words yet.

"I almost shit my pants," Kerry piped up from the armchair, "literally shit. Not even joking."

"Miles puked on the way back," Ray rubbed Michael's shoulder soothingly and chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"It was so gross," Miles called from the kitchen. Michael heard the water running and assumed he was washing out his mouth. Michael forced a smile and sighed. He was deeply tired now, but he knew when he closed his eyes Gavin would invade his dreams. 

"I think I'm gonna go to bed, I know it's early, but running for your life and all that really takes it out of you," Kerry got up and walked back to Miles' room. Michael nodded in agreement and nudged Ray off the couch.

He grabbed the blanket that was over the side and snuggled up with one of the decorative pillows. Ray went to the armchair and tried to get comfortable. Michael felt bad for stealing the couch, but after tonight he kinda felt like he deserved it. Miles walked past them on the way to his bedroom and turned off the big light. The lamp was still on and Michael sighed in relief. They were acting like a bunch of five-year olds. Sure enough, when he slept he dreamed of Gavin. The moment in the cellar kept repeating itself along with his own brains reenactment of Gavin's death. That loud crack played over and over. 

In the morning, Michael was much less freaked out. He remembered that ghosts can't hurt you. They aren't physical, just scary projections. He woke up and checked the time. It was nine in the morning. Way earlier than his usual wake up call, but he did go to bed early. He decided to go ahead and leave. There wasn't much of a point to staying, so he folded up his blanket and left. The guys didn't care, they left without notice all the time. Michael rubbed his eyes and squinted in the sunlight. He walked over to his car and got in. The engine sputtered to life and he backed out of Miles' driveway. He caught a glimpse of the Free house. It didn't look nearly as menacing during the day. Just like an old house.

He was driving towards it before he could consciously make the decision. There was something about it drawing him in. He parked outside on the street and pulled the key from his ignition. He took a deep breath and started walking up the steps of that house for the second time. The creaks weren't as nerve wracking with morning sunlight filtering in and illuminating little dust motes. Michael pushed open the door and walked inside. The windows were grimy, so the sunlight had a grey filter inside. Michael didn't bother to stop in at the living room or kitchen, he went straight for the back of the house. Gavin's door was still shut and Michael turned the knob.

Gavin's room looked like it did last night. Book on the chair, made bed, dust coating, it was all here. It retained its creepiness though. Probably because the rest of the house seemed to let go of Gavin's existence, but this was physical proof that he lived. Michael swallowed his fear and actually looked around the room. The air still felt heavy. He went over to the dresser. It had a dingy mirror attached to it, and he glanced at himself. His curls were kind of squished on one side, and his face looked worried. Michael glanced over the bottles. There was some hairspray and cologne with labels from the nineties. 

That was the most haunting. Mr. and Mrs. Free were in such a hurry to leave that they left his cologne. Michael shuddered and looked back at the mirror. He jumped and shrieked when he saw Gavin standing behind him in his reflection, arms crossed and face taut.

"I thought I told you to bugger off," Gavin's voice was irritated. Michael whimpered and turned around, but Gavin wasn't behind him. Instead the boy was now sitting on the chair, staring at Michael.

"I-I'm sorry. I just-"

"Just needed to be a big macho man? Needed to be better than your friends? Looking for a thrill? Well this isn't the place to find it," Gavin stood up. All of his movements were eerily fluid. He walked closer to Michael.

"No, I don't know why I came back. I'm sorry, Gavin," the ghost stiffened at the sound of his name.

"Looks like somebody did the homework," Gavin sighed and went back to his chair.

"Yeah, I was curious," Michael's voice trailed off. He wanted to leave, but like last night, his legs were frozen.

"Always bloody curious. Why can't you damn mortals deal with your own lives instead of poking around what's left of mine," the wind picked up with Gavin's words. Michael shivered.

"Why don't you just leave the house? People would leave you alone then," Michael watched as Gavin flipped through pages of his journal. The boy cringed and Michael saw that it was his last entry. 

"And go where? I have a connection to this house, it's all I have left," Gavin's voice was whispered and sad. 

"Can't you, I dunno, pass on or some shit?" Michael felt his fear leaving. He moved to sit on the bed and Gavin's eyes darted up to him, anger in them. Michael paused, but they soon lost the fire and went back to brooding.

"It doesn't work that way," Gavin sighed and disappeared only to reappear at the front of his headboard. Michael squeaked and jumped.

"Don't do that, asshole," Michael clutched at his heart.

"You're getting brave, calling a ghost an asshole," Gavin raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you're an asshole," Michael saw how Gavin started to float. Not a lot, just a little. "What do you mean it doesn't work that way? Is that whole 'unfinished business' thing true?" 

"Partially. Essentially, when you die, you can choose. You can pass into purgatory, or you can decide to stay on the Earth. People who have unfinished business do tend to stay, just because they want to, but even if that's finished you don't just magically pass on. Once you choose this life, you're stuck," Gavin started to turn in the air until he was hanging upside-down. Michael would have thought it was really cute if it weren't for the emptiness in Gavin's face. It was like his only states were brooding and angry.

"What about exorcisms?"

"Those are only for demons and poltergeists. Evil spirits. It sends them to hell," Gavin stared at Michael, waiting for him to say something else.

"Heaven and hell exist?" Michael was intrigued by Gavin.

"Hell does. It's not a lake of fire like you're led to believe. It's just torment. Heaven is death. Permanent death. When your soul dies and you're at rest. And then there's this," Gavin gestured to himself.

"Why did you stay?" Michael whispered. He didn't know if this was a touchy subject. A sad smile spread across Gavin's face and he went back to sitting upright. He looked down at his hands and then back up to Michael.

"I didn't want to leave," his voice was tiny, filled with pain, "I made a huge mistake and I knew it as soon as I did it. I saw that all of my problems were fixable, that this was the most selfish and stupid thing I've ever done in my entire fucking life. I came back immediately and just saw myself hanging there. I would give anything to reverse that," his lip quivered, "I would still be alive, I would be married and maybe have a little family."

Michael felt his chest hurting. This was heartbreaking. He looked into Gavin's pale eyes. They were the most dead thing about him. He wondered if ghosts could be happy, or if they were trapped in some sort of misery forever.

"Why did you decide to stay here?" Michael was still quiet. Afraid to break the tranquil calm that had settle between the two of them.

"This is where my body is," Gavin glanced in the direction of the cellar.

"What? I thought your parents went back to England," Michael felt a shudder go through him.

"They did," Gavin looked back down at his hands, "they didn't want to take me with them. I guess it was too much of a memory, so my dad had me buried in the concrete of the cellar. They left my room in tact. Some people have tried to change it, but I always kept the door locked and tried to scare them away from it. This is all I have left," he looked at Michael again.

"I'm sorry, Gav," Michael reached out to comfort him, but then remembered his ghostliness and dropped his hand.

"Don't be. Don't pity the dead," Gavin sighed.

"Are all ghosts miserable?" 

"No, not at all," Gavin actually smiled a little, "There's this couple that died in a car crash, Geoff and Griffon, they haunt the theater. I go to see them sometimes. They weren't happy at first, missing out on life and all that, but really they can do everything they did before, just without the aging and living and stuff. The hardest part is leaving your friends and family behind, eventually they die and you don't get to see them anymore. Unless they come back."

"Why don't you try to be like them then?" Michael watched Gavin stir up some of the dust around him into a mini tornado.

"I don't have anything. They have eachother to keep them company for eternity," the tornado stopped and the dust slowly fell back onto the bed.

"Surely you could find something to do," Michael checked the time on his phone and was surprised to see that an hour had passed.

"I want one of those," Gavin pointed at Michael's phone, "I see teenagers come in here with them. They look so convenient."

"They are, why don't you get one? You're a ghost, couldn't you just take it?" Michael didn't know if ghosts retained all their mortal morals.

"Fair point," the corners of his lips twitched up. "What's your name?"

"Michael."

"It was actually nice to meet you, Michael," Gavin booped his nose, chuckled and then disappeared. Michael was frozen. Gavin had touched him and he felt it. So much for his 'ghosts can't hurt you' idea. Apparently that was the end of their conversation. Michael smiled and started to leave. He kinda wanted to stay and see if Gavin reappeared, but it didn't seem like he would. He shut the door to Gavin's room and then the front door. He walked down the steps and got in his car. 

He pulled up to his own house and went inside. His mom was out doing something today. His stomach growled and he realized how hungry he was. He tossed some leftovers in the microwave and started humming a random song he heard on the radio. He settled down on the couch with his bowl of spaghetti and opened up reddit. There wasn't really anything that interesting on the front page. He kept going back to his and Gavin's conversation. He wondered what kind of parents just buried their son in concrete and went about their business.

He wished he would have asked Gavin what happened to him when he phased into the shadows, or when he just disappeared. His curiosity was burning. He'd just have to go back and ask. He wouldn't do it today again. Gavin probably wanted some alone time, although it couldn't be good to get as much alone time as he did. He had to go back to school tomorrow. He groaned at that and thought back to his Econ homework. Fuck it. He decided to go to his room and play a few rounds of Halo, maybe try to get his mind off of Gavin.

Of course it didn't work, but at least he got to let out some frustration. His mom came home around six and asked what he wanted for supper. He said food. She rolled her eyes and started making tacos. Michael checked his phone for texts, but nobody had said anything. He'd have to tell the story with the others tomorrow at lunch to the rest of the group. He'd keep his personal visit a secret. He liked the idea that he was the only living person Gav had had an actual conversation with. 

His heart still ached a little when he thought back to Gavin's bloodshot eyes and the way his voice quivered when he talked about his death. He went into the kitchen to eat with his mom and then took a shower. He figured he should get to bed early for school tomorrow, so he crawled into his covers and browsed reddit until he was sleepy enough to drift off. He'd go see Gavin again Wednesday.


	3. Boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you find errors, let me know. I'm sorry I gave you false hope with the first chapter, I really should have split it into two. Anyways, kudos and comments are always super appreciated. Hope you like it!

His alarm went off and Michael groaned. He swatted at it and tried to wake himself up. Skipping school wouldn't be that bad, right? He didn't want to get in trouble his last semester before graduation though, so he forced himself out of bed and pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt. He wondered how someone like Jordan dressed up so dapper every morning. Michael didn't want anything but food and to pee when he woke up. He didn't give a shit about dressing up. 

His mom was already gone, so he grabbed his bag and then a pop tart. He'd eat on the way to school. He got in his car a leaned his head against the steering wheel. The sound of something hitting his car jerked him out of the momentary nap. He sighed and started the engine. He needed a red bull worse than air right now. He pulled into the parking lot and checked the time. There were ten minutes until class started. He should go find the others, but if he went straight to class he could nap for ten minutes. Damn these hard decisions.

He decided to just go to class because who knew where all his friends were. They could be in the lot or the courtyard, or the cafeteria, and he just really didn't feel like looking. So Michael went to his first period English class and gave Mr. Burns a wave. Nobody was in here yet, most people actually tried to maintain as large a social life as possible. Michael set his stuff down and pillowed his head on his arms. He heard Mr. Burns scoff, Michael slept in a lot of his classes. He was pulled out of his nap when the bell rang and students started to filter in. Michael just tried to go back to sleep. They were just reading today, he'd read ahead Friday so he wouldn't have to today. Thanks past Michael.

In third period, just before lunch, Michael didn't turn in his Economics homework. The teacher glared at him and he just shrugged. Senioritis was real. During the boring lecture, Michael started to nod off again. He felt something touch his cheek and he tried to rub it off. It happened again, like someone was poking him. He turned to tell off whoever kept doing it, but let out a shocked squeak when he saw who it was.

Gavin was standing next to him, a small, amused smirk on his face. He mouthed hello and Michael looked around the room. Nobody else was taking notice of the kid just standing in the middle of the aisle. He noticed Michael's panic and just shook his head.

"They can't see me," he whispered extremely quiet in Michael's ear. Obviously they could hear him. Michael was about to ask why, but stopped when he saw another student giving him a weird look. He probably looked like a moron making random facial expressions at nothing. Gavin sat on his desk and crossed his legs. Michael couldn't say he wasn't excited to see Gavin again, but it could have been under better circumstances than in the middle of his fucking classroom. Michael raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom. Gavin followed him out.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Michael hissed out, making sure there weren't other people in the hall.

"I'm haunting you, Michael," Gavin grinned, "Boo." Michael tried to hide his smile, but the corners of his mouth twitched.

"Why me?"

"I like you, you're cute and get really annoyed in funny ways," he was floating now and Michael rolled his eyes. Show off.

"So it's going to be your death's mission to annoy me?" Michael groaned when Gavin nodded. "Can you at least leave me alone at school? I can't look like a loony talking to nothing, which by the way, why can't anybody else see you?" 

"I was bored so I followed you to school, you sleep a lot, Michael. It's almost as boring as chilling at your house. Y-"

"You were at my house?" Michael was confused.

"I've actually been following you since a few hours after you left," he admitted sheepishly.

"Goddammit, Gavin."

"Anyway, you can see me because I'm letting you. I can't hide my voice all the way though, so I've just gotta be quiet."

"That must be difficult for you," Michael chuckled and Gavin rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't you get back to class? I don't think your teacher likes you very much," Gavin started doing little flips in the air. Michael sighed and started back down the hall. Gavin floated beside him. They got back to the classroom and Michael went to his seat. Gavin floated next to him in a cross-legged position. This class absolutely numbed his brain, so when Gavin started poking him to wake him up again, he wasn't surprised. He checked the clock, fifteen minutes until lunch.

Gavin was floating around the room now, looking at other students papers. Michael had to resist a chuckle when he saw Gavin's face twist into disgust by one student. He looked over at Michael and made a rude hand gesture and shuddered. The bell rang and Michael grabbed his bag. Gavin came to stand next to him. 

"Are you following me to lunch?" Michael made his way to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, but I'll probably just float around. I think I'm gonna go back to your place afterwards and wait for you."

"Wonderful," Michael rolled his eyes playfully and pushed open the doors of the cafeteria. He had a sandwich in his bag that he really didn't want, so he was probably just going to steal someone else's food. He made his way to their table and sat down next to Ray. Gavin floated around above their table, occasionally wandering off to listen to another conversation. Lindsay and Barbara sat down across from Michael and groaned.

"We have to do the baby project in Life Science," Barbara let her head fall against the table and Ray patted it soothingly.

"Barb and I get to be a lesbian couple because there weren't enough guys," Lindsay poked her mashed potatoes with a fork and made a face of disgust.

"I'm sure you two will make great moms," Kerry and Miles sat down next to them.

"Of course, our kid is gonna be boss, but Jesus fucking Christ you have to feed it at two in the morning or it cries its eyes out," Barbara finally picked her head up and opened her drink.

"Who's pregnant?" Jordan sat down next to Michael with an eyebrow raised.

"Linds and Barb have a Life Science project," Michael filled in the blank spot and Jordan nodded, digging into his deflated cheeseburger.

The rest of their little group filled in and it wasn't long before someone asked about the other night. "So how'd the haunted house go?" Lindsay asked. Miles launched into the tale, Ray added details in here and there, and Kerry brought up how he almost literally shit himself. 

"I call bullshit," Jordan pursed his lips.

"Whatever you want, dude, but it was scary as fuck. We slept with lights on that night," Kerry gave Jordan 'the hand'.

"Maybe you guys were just pussies," Barbara chuckled and nudged Ray. Michael stopped paying attention then and started scanning the crowd for Gavin. He spotted the ghost up in a corner with a wicked grin on his face. A feeling of dread came over Michael when he noticed the array of food Gavin had in his arms. He wondered how Gavin got them up there without drawing suspicion from floating food.

He bit his bottom lip and winced when Gavin threw the first styrofoam cup of potatoes right at the football table. 

"WHO THE FUCK THREW THAT!" The booming voice of Kyle Johnson echoed across the cafeteria. Michael sighed, but that quickly turned into a laugh when a hamburger patty hit the guy straight across the face. 

"Oh shit's about to get real," Barb whispered, "I don't want food in my hair." Someone at another table threw something, and then someone else, and then twenty other people. Chaos was breaking out and Michael took refuge under the table and watched as Gavin floated through the air, dropping random food bombs onto people. The little shit. Michael couldn't blame him for being an instigator, being dead had to be pretty boring sometimes.

"Let's try to get out," Ray yelled over the noise. Michael nodded and they both made a run for the exit. They managed to get out unscathed just as security started running towards the building. Michael shook his head and walked with Ray to the courtyard. "I wonder who started it?"

"I guess we'll never know," Michael grinned and kicked at a rock on the ground. He noticed Gavin behind one of the buildings motioning for him. "Hey, Ray, I'll see you later, kay?"

"Yeah, sure man, I'm gonna go see if Barb made it out," he started back in the direction of the cafeteria and Michael went to Gavin. The ghost was laughing his ass off and clutching his stomach in the air.

"Did you see his face, Michael? Please tell me you saw it," Gavin wiped an imaginary tear.

"Yeah, I saw it, what brought that on?" Michael leaned against the wall.

"I was bored, you were talking to your friends, so I decided to have a little fun," Gavin picked a fry out of Michael's curls and tossed it on the ground.

"You're ridiculous," Michael rolled his eyes.

"I like haunting you," he turned onto his stomach in the air in front of Michael's face.

"I feel like I should be worried," Michael saw a little bit of the deadness gone from Gavin's eyes and smiled. 

"Oh you should be," he grinned.

"Are you gonna leave now?" Michael heard the first bell ring and sighed, pushing himself off the wall.

"Probably," Gavin went back into an upright position and started following Michael.

"I wish I could just leave," Michael groaned. He had one more period until he could. 

"Just do it then," Gavin stuck closer to Michael when they got into the hallway. 

"Can people walk through you?" 

"Yeah, they would right now, since I'm not visible to them, but I'd rather not. It's not a super comfortable experience," he scrunched up his nose.

"So could I touch you?" Michael held out a hand and Gavin nodded. He placed it on Gavin's shoulder and grinned. He felt colder than your average human, but he was definitely touchable. He used it to push the ghost down onto his actual feet. "Stop fucking floating everywhere, you showoff."

"Nah," Gavin smirked and disappeared, leaving Michael's hand to fall back to his side. He saw a kid giving him a weird look, so he shot back an equally weird one. Gavin, you motherfucker. The day seemed to drag forever. It was partially due to the fact that Michael was so eager to see if Gavin meant what he said about waiting for him to get home. Michael was getting kind of attached to the dork. When the bell finally rang, he didn't even stop to talk to Ray before he got into his car and made his way home.

"Gav?" He called out, feeling like an idiot talking to an empty house. 

"Yes, Michael?"

"Holy fucking shit on my dick!" Michael jumped and shoved Gavin, "you scared the fuck out of me, you asshole." Gavin was just laughing.

"Sorrynotsorry."

"I hate you," Michael sighed and dropped his stuff in his room. He flopped into his beanbag and turned on the xbox.

"What's that?" Gavin pointed to his xbox and Michael grinned.

"Did you play video games?"

"Yeah, quite a bit actually," Gavin watched as Michael put on Halo. He also watched him get his ass kicked about seven thousand times before he just decided to rage quit.

"Can I play?" Gavin looked so stupidly excited, and Michael was pissed off, so he handed over the controller. Gavin sucked. Sucking was an understatement. Michael was pretty sure Gavin was worse than his great grandmother. As amusing as it was to watch Gavin slowly get frustrated, Michael needed to actually do some English homework. He laid on his stomach on his bed and grabbed the worksheet for today. Gavin's little curses started to get louder and his sighs more dramatic.

"Michael this game hates me. I love it, why won't it love me?" he pouted and tossed the controller onto the floor.

"You haven't played a game in like fourteen years, Gav, and you're against people whose life revolves around them," Michael circled another answer and groaned when he noticed the back had questions. He felt the hair on his neck stand up and turned around to see Gavin floating above him. "Personal space issues?" Michael let out a slightly nervous laugh. Gavin apologized and raised himself up higher.

"I like it when you call me Gav. Makes it feel like we're friends. Are we friends, Michael?" Gavin moved to hang upside-down and look in his face.

"Sure, you idiot," Michael smiled and poked Gavin's forehead with his pencil. 

"Yay," Gavin grinned and rubbed the spot Michael poked.

The next few days and weeks followed in a similar fashion. Sometimes Gavin would follow him to school, sometimes he would obliterate Michael's KD ratio, and sometimes he would just be gone for a day. But for the most part, Gavin was always near Michael, floating in stupid positions and subtly trolling people. Michael never got sick of him. Gavin seemed infinitely happier as well, it was refreshing. Pretty soon he even surpassed Ray in the 'knowing the most about Michael Jones' category. If someone had told Michael that he would end up best friends with a dead British moron, he would have scoffed. If they had told him that he would start looking at the dead British moron with a more than friends kind of fondness, he would have told them that was some emo bullshit and to fuck off.

It happened though. He wasn't really sure when Gavin started to give him that even extra giddy feeling. He cared about the ghost. It was lame in a way he couldn't even fathom, but Gavin Free had wormed his way into his heart.

"Michael, I want to scare Ray, can I scare Ray?" Gavin was in his favorite upside down position next to Michael who was playing GTA online.

"I don't give a shit. What are you gonna do?" Boom headsho-oh well fuck you too random avenger.

"I'm thinking about just hiding in his car and showing up in his rearveiw. Maybe make some ghost noises."

"What the fuck are ghost noises?" Michael groaned when someone shot him and stole his car. Gavin then proceeded to squawk and make a sound that sounded like what Michael could only guess was a whale choking on a submarine. They were so ridiculous Michael Had to pause the game and just stare at Gavin. Gavin grinned a toothy grin.

"Whacha think? Terrifying?" 

"There are no words to insult you properly right now," he chuckled at Gavin's dramatic pout.

"But Micoo," Gavin moved to hanging in front of Michael's face.

"You loser," Michael felt a blush creep up on his face. Gavin was being adorable and he had an overwhelming urge to kiss him. So he did. A quick peck on the lips that made Gavin fall into a crumpled heap on the floor. Michael laughed at Gavin's bewildered expression.

"Michael did you just-" he made a squeaking noise.

"If you aren't into it it's coo-" A pair of cold lips interrupted his sentence and he closed his eyes. He put his hands on Gavin's hips and smiled into the kiss when he felt Gavin's hands in his hair. It was sweet and slow. He laughed against Gavin when he thought about what this would look like to an outsider who couldn't see Gavin.

"What's so funny," Gavin had a confused smile on his face. 

"What if my mom walked in right now and just saw me kissing air," he giggled and so did Gavin.

"That would probably raise some concerns." Michael smiled and leaned in to take another kiss. A rational part of his brain wondered at the consequences that came with having a dead boyfriend, but the Michael that had never given a shit before made sure to shut him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I skipped to the relationship part too quick because I suck at buildup, or maybe they're just that compatible. No judging. <3


	4. Don't Be a Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I never claimed to be productive, but here's another chapter. I'm sorry they're short. I love your comments and kudos! They give me fuzzies. Hope you enjoy this.

After that first night, Gavin went home, and Michael was upset that he didn't stay longer. Gavin promised, with a quick kiss, that he would be back before Michael woke up, that he just needed to do some things. Sure enough, when Michael woke up the next morning, Gavin was floating in a corner with Michael's laptop in his lap. While it was dangerous for his laptop to be that high, it was damn cute.

"Morning, Gav," Michael yawned and got up to get dressed. He contemplated faking sick so he didn't have to go to school, but decided against it. It was only the beginning of October, but for all the seniors it was the end of high school. Freedom was around the corner.

"Michael?" Gavin set his laptop down and fell with a thud down onto Michael's bed.

"Yes?" he pulled some pants on and turned to Gavin.

"Can I come to school with you? I'm bored."

"School isn't exactly interesting," Michael checked the time.

"No, but you are," Gavin smiled and made grabby hands at Michael. He rolled his eyes and let the ghost kiss him. Kissing Gavin was interesting. His lips were cool and smooth, a contrast to Michael's warm, chapped ones. What was probably just intended to be a quick chaste thing quickly turned into a heated game of tonsil hockey. Gavin wrapped his fingers in Michael's hair and let him climb on top of the Ghost. 

"I need to go," Michael murmured against Gavin's lips.

"Just five more minutes," Gavin pulled Michael further onto him. The kiss died down into a sweet slide of lips and Michael pushed himself off. Gavin pouted as he floated up off the bed and sat cross legged in the air.

"Don't make that face, some of us have other obligations," Michael grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Pity," Gavin sighed and followed him out the door. Gavin wasn't a fan of cars, Michael suspected it was because he couldn't be a little floaty show off in them, but he sat quietly in the passenger seat while Michael drove and ate a poptart.

"Do ghosts change clothes?" Michael nodded to the same plain tee and jeans Gavin had worn since Michael had first met him. 

"I guess," Gavin frowned and picked at the fabric on his chest, "I never really thought about it. Geoff and Griffon change clothes, but they show themselves to the public."

"Not that you're not gorgeous, but I'm assuming those are the clothes you were wearing when...well, I just think it's a bit morbid, don't you?" Michael glanced over at Gavin's thoughtful face.

"It's such a bother to go shopping and try all the shit on though," Gavin whined.

"Oh my god. We're taking you shopping," Michael rolled his eyes and pulled into the parking lot. Waiting in traffic was also something Gavin hated. So the giant line to get into the lot made the ghost sink into the seat lower and groan.

"But Micoooo," Gavin butchered his name.

"No buts."

"You're a nob."

"So why don't you go, what's the word? Like...corporeal? Or some shit, like Geoff and Griffon do?" Michael finally pulled into the actual lot and picked a spot to park.

"I wouldn't know what to do. They go drink and see plays and travel to exotic beaches, but all those things are fun with other people. I've been drinking with them before, but I look too young to pass at a bar."

"Wait wait wait," Michael pulled the key out of the ignition and stared at Gavin, "Ghosts drink?"

"Some do," Gavin shrugged.

"But aren't you guys like...bloodless? Isn't that the whole thing with alcohol?"

"Geoff explained it to me once that while we don't have blood we have like...ectoplasm? I can't think of a better word, but it's what lets ghosts shag and drink and stuff," he blushed at the mention of sex.

"GHOSTS HAVE SEX?" Michael's eyes were comically wide.

"Yeah a few," Gavin looked down with a nervous smile.

"So a ghost is basically a human just with super cool powers. That's what you're saying?" Michael stared in wonder.

"Being a ghost isn't cool. You watch everbody die, you have too much time with your thoughts, it's kinda sad. Not cool," Gavin rolled his eyes. 

"I dunno, sounds pretty great to me. I guess unless you die at like a hundred and seven. I don't think being an old ghost would be fun," Michael noticed Gavin getting moody and stopped talking. He forgot how much the other coveted life.

"There are no ghosts that physically old," Gavin phased out of the car and Michael got out like a normal person.

"Why?"

"Because they either have moved on from life and understand that living so long is overrated, or they pick a younger age to come back as," Gavin was floating now, doing little flips occasionally. It was tricky trying to talk to Gav at school without other people thinking he was a nutter.

"You can pick your age?"

"As long as you've lived it. A three year old can't come back as a forty year old."

"That's interesting," Michael had to stop the talking when they got into the populated area. Gavin just floated next to him up to Ray and the others.

"Hey Michael," Ray acknowledged him and then went back to what sounded like an offer to babysit a frazzled Lindsay's little fake baby for a night.

"I would love you forever Ray," she sighed happily.

"I'll do it for some cookies and help on my Spanish homework," they shook hands and Lindsay laughed.

"Of all the things you need help with," she rolled her eyes.

"I disgrace my people," Ray dramatically wiped away a tear.

"So, Michael, where've you been the past few weeks? You weren't at game night," she gave him the shame finger.

"I've just been," busy blowing you guys off to hang out with my dead boyfriend, "preoccupied with school and stuff,"he smiled and saw Gavin roll his eyes.

"Well cut it out. The gang misses you," she thumped him on the nose and he swatted her hand away.

"That was mean," he fake pouted.

"So is leaving us without a healthy dose of anger in our lives, oh god," Lindsay's eyes got wide and she looked past Michael.

"What?" Ray looked around for danger.

"Barb just got here with Tugglemen Jr. She does not look happy."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD," Barbara yelled over the shrill cries of TJ.

"Trouble in paradise?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"This Satan spawn cried. All. Damn. Night. It's been two goddamn weeks. I thought the sack of flour was bad, but I am never having a kid," she thrust the still howling doll into Lindsay's reluctant arms.

"Did you try the bottle?" 

"Of course I tried the bottle," the harshness of the words made Lindsay flinch, but Barb quickly apologized and kissed her temple. Michael smiled at the loving gesture, but didn't say anything. They would figure that part out eventually. Lindsay sighed and started bounce rocking TJ.

"I regret taking that deal," Ray winced at the doll. Gavin started floating around making faces behind the others. Michael just rolled his eyes and refused to laugh. This was Gavin's latest thing. Trying to get Michael to break the illusion and look weird in front of the public.

Lindsay finally got the doll to shut up as the bell rang. Michael groaned and left his friends for a classroom. The lesson was boring as usual, but it got a little less boring when the marker started floating (to the other students, Michael could still see Gavin's mirth filled grin) and people started panicking as a drawing started to take form. Michael just sighed when the final vein detail was added to the rather impressive cock drawing on the board. 

"Who is responsible for this?" the teacher bellowed and tried to take the marker away from Gavin who just floated higher to the ceiling.

"I'm leaving, this is creeping me out," one of the girls in the back of the class left and several others followed her. Michael decided to say fuck it and followed them out. Gavin dropped the marker and followed him, a little smirk on his face.

"You're terrible," Michael chuckled. Everybody was headed for the auditorium, and the teacher was following now. Teachers always like to pretend they were still in charge. Even after poltergeists had drawn veiny dicks on their boards and scared away their pupils.

"I think the word you're looking for is genius," Gavin whispered. They were closer to people now. Michael wondered why he didn't just become visible so they could actually talk. They made it to the large auditorium and Michael picked the farthest back seat. Some of the kids started fooling around on the stage, but he turned to Gavin who was sitting properly in a seat for once.

"You just got me out of first period. You're the best," Michael bumped their knees together.

"I try," Gavin got a mischievous look again and Michael groaned.

"Gavin what are you-" a soft kiss to his neck made him stop his sentence. "You wouldn't," he hissed. 

"I'd be still if I were you, Michael. Wouldn't want them to see you grinding against the air," Gavin smirked against his skin and bit softly at his pulse point, sucking the blood to the surface. Michael gritted his teeth and gripped the arm rests. The biting, wet kisses trailed down his neck while Gavin's hands traced his ribs and hips, holding him still.

"Michael?" The teacher called. Gavin just smirked against the skin of his collar, nibbling a little.

"Y-yes?" His voice cracked a little. 

"Did you get the homework from the board, I was just telling the others that just because someone played a prank, it doesn't mean class stops." Michael wished unimaginable misery on this man. Gavin's hand strayed down to his inner thigh. He felt his dick twitch at the worst time and gave a hurried nod in the teacher's direction. "Are you alright, Michael?"

"Yes," he half whimpered. Cursing Gavin in his head. Finally he turned around to watch the rest of the class and Michael glared at Gavin.

"What's wrong Michael?" Gavin chuckled into the base of his throat and moved his hand over the growing bulge in Michael's jeans.

"You little shit," Michael hissed and forced his hips to be still. He was embarrassingly turned on. From what? From some necking and a little brush of his crotch? He really needed to jerk off more. Gavin pulled away all contact and Michael whined.

"I thought this was what you wanted?" Gavin sat in the seat next to him, a small smirk on his face.

"Gavin motherfucking Free, I am going to beat the shit out of you when we get home," Michael adjusted himself in his jeans and glared daggers at Gavin. The fucking tease.

"Bring it," Gavin flicked one of his nipples and Michael held it, soothing the offended flesh.

"You don't know what you started," Michael narrowed his eyes.

"What are you gonna do? Glare me to death? Too late," Gavin stuck out his tongue.

"I could fuck you into the mattress."

"Michael-" Gavin sputtered and turned red, obviously turned on by the mental image.

"But then again, maybe I should just tease you. Get you all hard and ready and then just leave you there to go play a game. That sounds fair, right?" he grinned and Gavin's high pitched whine.

"No, Michael, don't be a tease."

"You can just jerk yourself off like I'm gonna have to tonight," Michael crossed his arms and smiled at Gavin's groan. He was floating now, upside down and flailing his legs like a child.

"You're mean," the pout on his face was adorable.

"Yep."

"I'm sorry," Gavin floated down into his lap and curled around Michael, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"You're not forgiven, now get up I have to go to second period," Michael grinned and kissed his forehead quickly.

By the end of the day, Michael had gotten two more semis just at the memory of Gavin's little stunt. He was determined to ignore his urges though. He told Gav he would get him some clothes today, and he would. Maybe he'd have him try on lingerie. That would be a pretty sight. He'd ask Gavin to wear it all the time, but that probably wouldn't be good for his general rule of not sporting wood everywhere he went.

They did go shopping. Gavin whined the whole way to the mall and then even more when Michael told him to be visible. 

"I like only you seeing me though," he pouted.

"You just like floating," Michael rolled his eyes, "show off."

"Well yes, but also I like just being yours," Gavin blushed a little and so did Michael. He pulled Gavin in for a kiss and smiled at him.

"You're a dork, but you're my dork," they went through several stores and though he got several skinnies and some tees, Michael couldn't convince Gavin to go into Victoria's Secret. 

"I'm a guy, Michael, they don't let guys into the changing room. Plus I'll look like a dope," Gavin sighed.

"The fact that you're not allowed in is your first excuse leads me to believe you would do it if you could get in," Michael wiggled his eyebrows and Gavin blushed.

"Whatever you perv, let's go," Gavin rolled his eyes and they walked out to the car.

"You know I could order you some off of the Internet," Michael smirked and Gavin bit his lip.

"Michael, don't be a tease, Michael," Gavin groaned.

"It's not teasing if you intend on doing it," he chuckled and Gavin's hitch of breath, "Unless you're really uncomfortable. Then I'll just fuck off. It was just a thought that crossed my mind," he laced their fingers together and rubbed the back of Gav's hand soothingly.

"I want it, Michael, just make sure I look pretty. I don't want to look ridiculous," Gavin's face turned a deep shade of scarlet and Michael had to kiss him.

"You're always pretty, Gav," he pulled out of the parking lot and kept their fingers laced the whole way back.


	5. Are We Breaking In?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA for a little while. It was pure laziness. There should only be a few chapters left of this. I'm trying to avoid making it too long. I don't want it to get out of hand like The Prince and His Boy did. Here's a new chapter though! 3spooky5me

"Do you want to meet Geoff and Griffon?" Gavin asked from his upside down position behind Michael. Michael dodged a grenade in game and paused to look at his boyfriend.

"That's like meeting the parents right?" Michael scrunched his nose, "What if they hate me?"

"They won't, trust me," Gavin grinned and floated down to peck Michael on the lips.

 

~~~~~~~

 

"Gav?" Michael called from the bathroom.

"Yes boi?"

"Did you forget to close this cabinet?" It was wide open, and some of his stuff was knocked over.

"No." Michael hummed and shut the two doors. Maybe he just forgot last night.

 

~~~~~~~

 

"This was such a bad idea, Gav," Michael whined and fussed with his dress shirt. Gavin rolled his eyes. Michael swatted him on the head and pulled him down to ground level.

"Come on, Michael, we don't want to be late. You can't just phase out like I can. Let's get in the bloody car," Gavin was grumpy about Michael's refusal to walk all the way across Austin just to get to the theater haunted by the Ramsey's.

"Fucking fine, come on," Michael grabbed his keys and half-jogged to his car. Gavin just phased in and sprawled as much as possible in the passenger seat.

"Geoff said there wouldn't be anybody else at the theater tonight, so we'll just hang there instead of going corporeal," Gavin started batting at the air freshener tree hanging from Michael's mirror.

"I though Geoff and Griffon loved being seeable," Michael frowned.

"They do, but sometimes a ghost just wants to float without people screaming their heads off."

"Are all ghost ridiculously lazy or is it just you?" Michael grinned and rolled his eyes.

"I think it might be more of a Gavin thing," he smiled and pointed at the turn Michael should take.

"How do you know how to get places if you don't drive?" Michael took the turn too sharp and winced.

"Eh, you know, road signs and all that."

"You googled it didn't you."

"Yes."

 

~~~~~

 

"This is it?" Michael looked up at the colorful building in front of them.

"Yep," Gavin stretched and levitated a bit.

"It's not exactly..."

"A house that looks like someone committed suicide in? Yeah, I know," Gavin shrugged, "but they like it here," he grinned, "Geoff almost pees his pants every time a bad show is playing and he yells 'Boooooo' in his best cliche ghost voice."

"Barbara would be proud," Michael chuckled and reached for Gavin's hand. He needed the cool reassurance. Gavin sensed his discomfort and leaned down to kiss him slowly. Michael sighed into the kiss and pulled back with a small smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, now come on," he pulled Michael up to the doors and started fiddling with a key.

"Are we breaking in to a theater?" 

"Um. Maybe?" He grinned sheepishly and pushed open the now unlocked doors, making sure to re-lock them behind him.

"How do you have a key?" Michael watched him pocket the silver thing again.

"Geoff and Griffon gave me a copy just in case. I could just phase in, but they keep hoping I'll get into the whole 'being real' thing. That's why they like you already, about had a heart attack when they saw me in new clothes."

"You needed new clothes. I didn't like the idea of you wearing your death suit everyday." Michael shuddered and Gavin looked at his feet.

"It was a bit morbid wasn't it?" he pulled Michael past the ticket booth and to the side door where Michael assumed the auditorium was. His assumption was correct. The door opened to reveal a theater that could sit at least five thousand. There was a large empty stage and the lights were off. The sunlight coming in from the still cracked entrance was the only light. Then the whole place was illuminated and Michael cussed, shutting his eyes against the bright intrusion.

"Sorry man," a man's voice came from somewhere near him. He opened his eyes and saw a sleepy-eyed, mustachioed and tattooed guy. He assumed this was Geoff. Geoff held out a hand to shake. Michael took it and smiled.

"It's okay, just surprised me."

"You must be Michael," a woman-Griffon-called. He looked up to see her floating down from the catwalk. She was just as tattooed as Geoff. They were a cute couple. She pulled him into a hug and he grinned.

"That's me."

"Gavin, why haven't you visited?" Griffon faked a pout and pulled Gavin in a hug as well.

"Sorry," he grinned and turned to hug Geoff too, "been busy."

"Did you use protection?"

"Geoff!"

"Hey, who knows if ghosts can get STDs."

"Michael doesn't have any STDs," Gavin pouted and Michael felt his cheeks burning, instantly thrown by the teasing.

"It wasn't Michael I was worried about," Geoff grinned and Gavin punched him in the arm playfully.

"You smegpot," he took Michael's hand again.

"So," Griffon spoke up, "tell us about yourself, Michael."

"Uh, well, I like video games?" it came out as a question. He hated telling people about himself. What the fuck was he supposed to say? 

"Obviously," Geoff nodded to Gavin, "ever since he got with you he finally wants to play with me. I don't know how you got to make him stop being such an Edward Cullen all the time, but thank fuck you did." Gavin rolled his eyes.

"I'm not bloody Edward Cullen."

"Bullshit," Michael and Geoff scoffed in unison. They chuckled.

"Guys I'm feeling very attacked right now," Gavin whined and fake pouted. 

"So besides video games," Geoff turned back to Michael.

"I'm a senior, I have stupid friends, um, what do you want to know?"

"That's good enough I guess," Geoff pulled at his mustache. Michael noticed that other than Griffon's easy descent from the catwalk earlier, Gavin was the only one floating. More points in the show off column.

"Do you like plays?" Griffon was sitting down and whittling what looked like a little bird.

"I've never actually seen one I wasn't forced to be in," Michael admitted. Gavin pulled him to sit by Griffon. Michael took a seat, but Gavin assumed his cross-legged floating position in front of them. Geoff disappeared for a minute, but returned to sit next to his wife with a beer. He offered her one and she took it with a quick peck on the lips.

"You're so thoughtful," she turned her attention back to Michael, "Why not?"

"It's just not something I've thought about," he wondered where Geoff had gone. Did they have a hideout somewhere in the theater? Probably.

"You should come see one sometime. I've tried to convince Gavin to audition for one, but you know how he is about being corporeal," she rolled her eyes.

"It's not about being corporeal," Gavin groaned, "it's about not wanting to act in front of a live audience while Geoff boos from the back."

"He has a point," Geoff piped up, "I would definitely boo him."

"I'll come sometime," Michael smiled. "I'll drag Gavin with me."

"I don't think you'd have to drag him anywhere. It's like he's permanently attached to you. We see him half as much as we used to," Geoff backtracked, "not that that's a bad thing, the kid needs more friends, but you know."

"I'm not ditching you guys," Gavin rolled his eyes.

"You are, but it's okay, you have a boyfriend to do awesome acrobatic ghost sex with."

"Oh my god Geoff, I'm going to murder you."

"Too late."

"I don't think Gav could lift me," Michael chuckled. Gavin's ears turned red.

"Probably not, but there are plenty other ways to spice up the bedroom. I was reading about them in _Cosmopolitan's What To Do With Your Undead Lover_ edition."

"I think I read that too," Michael played along.

"It said that ghosts find repeatedly being punched in the dick sexy."

"To really make their hearts almost beat, buy them a new headstone."

"Throw holy water at them while praying for a fun role playing game," Geoff wheezed out between laughs. Michael was in tears. Griffon was chuckling. Gavin looked a bit chagrined, but happy that the two were hitting it off so well. 

The night went on very well. They ended up playing music over the auditorium speakers, Gavin tried to lift Michael into the air, but failed miserably, and Michael got to tour the theater. He even saw Geoff and Griffon's little hidden area in one of the storage rooms.

Michael went home feeling happy and at ease, holding Gavin's hand the whole way home. They had a long make-out session that quickly evolved into hushed rutting and quiet moans. He fell asleep sated and wonderful.

 

~~~~~

 

The next day, he and Gavin came home to his room in a mess. The xbox had been pulled out and the chords were all over the floor. His bedcovers were on every side of the room, and the TV screen's logo was bouncing from corner to corner.

"Did you come home at any point of the day searching for lost treasure?" Michael turned to an equally perplexed Gavin.

"No, maybe your mom came in to get something?"

"She's been at work though." He looked over at Gavin who shrugged and started to help him clean up.

That night, while his face was buried in the crook of Gavin's neck and he was almost asleep, he heard his boyfriend whimper and stiffen.

"Gav," he whispered groggily, "what's up?"

"Something's in here Michael," Gavin's voice shook slightly.

"Like a bug?"

"No, something bad," he felt Gavin draw up the blankets to shield himself like a child.

"Go to sleep."

"Michael, I can feel it. It's watching us. It wants you. Michael, I'm scared." Michael pushed down the pang of fear that rose in his chest. He pulled Gavin closer and kissed him softly.

"Just ignore it." He heard Gavin hiss before he fell back asleep. His dreams were haunted with visions of a dark cloaked figure watching him. He would turn to pull Gavin close only to feel dust slipping through his fingers as the dark figure hummed.


	6. We Made Mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, sorry. Wrap up should be soon. Love it when you guys kudo/comment!

"Bullshit," Ray scoffed and raised an eyebrow at Michael.

"I'm not kidding, please don't be mad."

"You expect me to believe that you're dating some deranged, suicidal ghost boy that you met at that haunted house? Uh, yeah, bullshit," he turned back to the TV and started clicking at the controller violently.

"I'm serious. I know it's weird, but I just felt like you should know," Michael circled the answer on one of his homework problems and sighed.

"Maybe you could hook me up with a sweet vampire chick next," he glanced over at Michael's annoyed face, "sorry, I'm just having a hard time believing this."

"I figured you would."

"If this ghost-Gavin right?-is real, why isn't he here right now, why can't I see him?" 

"He's out visiting some people, he'll be back in a little bit," Michael chewed on his bottom lip. He knew telling Ray was a bad idea. He just had this feeling that he should stop keeping secrets. That he should stop ignoring Ray and spend some quality bro time. After all, you never knew what the future held.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Michael looked up to see Gavin phase in. He gave a chipper hello and then stopped like a deer in headlights when he saw Ray.

Ray's reaction did not go well. He let out the most un-manly noise Michael had heard anybody past the age of ten make and quickly grabbed a giant pillow to cover his face. He threw the controller at Gavin (it went through him) and kicked his feet in fear.

"HOLY FUCKING OH MY GOD WHAT THE-WHERE THE FUCK DID HE COME FROM? FUCK THIS. NOPE. NOPE," he tried to run out of the room, but Michael stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Ray, Ray, calm down, it's just Gavin, he won't hurt you," Michael tried to sooth his friend who was nearing hysterics.

"Sorry about that, mate, didn't know Michael had company," Gavin scratched the back of his head sheepishly and touched down to the ground.

"This is so fucked," Ray whispered, staring wide-eyed at the dead kid in front of him.

"Just go back to your game and chill, you'll get used to him in a second," Michael picked up the controller and handed it to Ray who started playing again with a shell-shocked expression.

"You should have warned me he was here, I wouldn't have phased in," Gavin walked over to Michael and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"It was a last minute decision," Michael shrugged.

"I can't believe you're dating a ghost," Ray shook his head and turned to Michael.

"Well, believe it," Michael grabbed Gavin's hand and sat on the bed.

"Is this a good idea?" Ray nodded to the two of them, "no offense Gavin, but doesn't this come with complications?"

"Of course," Gavin looked down at his shoes, "but we'll work through it."

Ray dropped the subject and they soon delved into an easy comradery. By the end of the night, Michael was pretty sure Ray even liked Gavin. It was great to see people getting along. The peace didn't last long though. As soon as Ray left, Michael went to take a shower. He heard the door creak open and rolled his eyes.

"Gavin, fuck off, I'm bathing," no response, "Gavin, seriously," he turned to look through the foggy glass. He could just make out the shape of a person. They looked bigger than Gavin and he squinted to see better, his heart jumping in his chest. Just as he leaned foreward, a haggard, old, grinning face pressed against the glass and stared at him. He jumped back and shrieked. "GAVIN, GAVIN, OH MY GOD, GAVIN PLEASE," he screamed for his boyfriend.

He heard the squawking of Gavin rushing to him. The figure turned to look at the doorway and then back at him. It waved and disappeared into black wisps of smoke. Michael sank down into the corner of the shower and held himself, tearless sobs echoing out of him. Gavin pulled back the door, his eyes wide and fearful.

"Michael, what happened?" he ignored the hot spray and leaned in to grab Michael's face.

"There was," Michael pointed, "sh-she was-old and crazy. Gav," he look up at Gavin, tears just now stinging his eyes, "what's going on?"

"I don't know, love," Gavin got into the shower and held Michael's face to his chest while he calmed down. 

 

~~~~

 

They were in the park. Michael was holding Gavin close and they were talking about nothing.

"I want to go to Australia," Michael looked over at Gavin and grinned.

"That would be such a long plane ride," Gavin scrunched his nose.

"Oh you could deal with it," Michael rolled his eyes playfully and kissed the wrinkles away.

"I suppose. I'd want to go scuba diving. Well, scuba diving for you, floating under water for me," he looked at Michael smugly.

"Shut up, I get it, you have superpowers."

"Bearable side affects of a terrible tragedy," Gavin reminded him easily.

"Whatever. Do you want to go steal me an ice cream?" Michael gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Stealing is wrong, Michael."

"It apparently wasn't wrong when you nicked all the Halo games," he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Fine," he sighed and kissed Michael on the forehead, "the things I do for love."

 

~~~~~

 

Later that night, Gavin was wrapped in Michael's arms. Michael tried to fall asleep, but an overwhelming sense of something keep washing over him. He knew he was being haunted. There was no way around this. There was a senile old lady haunting him. He checked the clock at three A.M. and felt Gavin stiffen as well. He pinched his eyes shut, afraid of what his boyfriend would say.

"She's here," he whispered.

"God, no, no no no no," Michael whimpered and gripped Gavin harder, hoping she would just go away.

"She's just standing in the corner smiling, it's creepy. She's watching you," he turned to face Michael. His eyes were full of fear and he kissed Michael softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too," they tried to sleep. Michael eventually dozed off. His dreams were terrifying once again.

 

~~~  
Michael had a hard time concentrating in class the next day. He was pretty sure he flunked the test he took, and snubbed every teacher that talked to him. Gavin was out getting supplies from some crackpot magic shop. He wasn't sure if a ghost could perform an exorcism, but he was determined to try. Michael shuddered. He couldn't get the look of the woman out of his mind.

The final bell rang and he made his way to his car. He was tempted to go to the theater instead of home, but he knew Gav would be waiting for him. When he got back, the whole house felt omnipresent and suffocating. He saw Gavin floating around the kitchen, mixing herbs together in a bowl. He finished what he was doing and turned to Michael.

"Ready to try and do this?" 

"No, but let's go ahead," Michael pulled Gavin in tight and kissed him passionately. He was terrified to his bones. They walked to his room hand in hand. They stopped and Gavin shut the door behind them.

"O-Okay, I'm just gonna recite the chant and spread the herbs. You take this," he handed Michael a white candle and lit it with a little pocket lighter. Michael nodded. Gavin took a deep breath and started the chant.

"Spirit, I command thee to leave this plane," his voice was loud, if not a bit wavery, "the power of the Mother commands you away. Discard this vessel and l-leave this plane," wind started to pick up in the room and Michael looked down at the flickering candle. Gavin started throwing out some of the mixture from the bowl. "Leave this plane."

The wind reached a peak before it stopped entirely. Michael looked hopefully over at Gavin before the fire on his candle flared. He cussed and the flame extinguished entirely. A low humming echoed through the wall. Gavin's face was pale. The hum built to a screech and the woman rushed at them from the shadows.

"Filth, foolish children!" she cackled and glided foreward. Her mouth never moved, but the words were clear and harsh. "You don't know what you've done you swine," she gripped Michael's collar and held tight he was frozen with fear. "Inviting in your little slut. You invite us all! A body for the taking. A life for the grabbing. It's not good to go snooping in dark corners. You reek of death. Meddling in the darkness, such fools. Your friends are lucky. They didn't invite the darkness, you bathe in it," she was right in his face, hissing through her closed mouth and striking a deep chill into his bones.

"Michae-"

"Silence, slut!" she thrust out and arm and Gavin started choking. "I'm going to take your precious boy's soul. His body will be mine. Hell will be his new home," she grinned and reached for Michael's face, digging her fingers into his flesh. He tried to scream, but the hand around his collar tightened. He saw Gavin struggling to get closer to them. The last thing he saw before he passed out was Gavin trying to claw the woman off of him. The beginnings of tears in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a horror story without a cliffhanger?


	7. Welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final short chapter. Thanks for reading and staying with me through this semi-crap story. I love all of you. Any comments/kudos are lovely. I'm satisfied with this ending. I hope you guys are too.

Michael was cold. He was cold and sleepy and something was buzzing in his ears. It was annoying him. He started snuffling and tried to open his eyes, but hissed and immediately closed them at the onslaught of bright light and shut them once more. He braced himself this time and opened up to see the whiteness. He frowned and reached to touch his head. His curls were matted down with sweat. He was lying on a floor, white as well; really the whole area was white and endless. It wasn’t a room, more like space. If it were white and bright and empty of anything but a confused Michael.  
“Welcome,” a warm female voice echoed in the space and Michael groaned when it made his headache worse. “Michael Jones, eighteen years old, dead by supernatural hands. Welcome to Limbo.”

“Am I dreaming?” Michael mumbled and looked around for the voice.

“I am afraid not, Michael.”

“Who are you?” he winced at the ringing in his head.

“I am the assigner. When you feel ready I will be here to aid you in your choices.”

“What choices? Why does my head hurt? Where’s Gavin?” Michael panicked when he remembered the old woman. Was Gav okay?

“You died at approximately four o’clock this afternoon by blunt force to the head. That is the reason for the headache. Gavin would be the spirit involved in your death,” wisps of smoke started to solidify in front of him.

“There was an old woman, she was holding me...”Michael trailed off. The smoke became the form of a plain woman. Brunette hair, gray eyes, a conservative white dress, she radiated calm.

“Yes. A corrupted spirit attempted to steal your body.”

“What does that mean?” Michael was getting frustrated. His head hurt and he just wanted to know where Gavin was.

“She was greedy and wished for a second chance at life. You died before she could take you. She’s been successfully cast into hell by Gavin Free.”

“But where is Gavin?” 

“He is still on the mortal plane. We can see him if you wish.” She smiled and held out a hand to help Michael up.

“Yes! Please, I need to know he’s okay.”

“Very well,” she waved her hand and more wisps appeared, there was a visual on them. Gavin was in Michael’s wrecked room holding onto Michael (his body?) and sobbing. Michael could hear the faint whispers of ‘I’m sorry’ like a litany on Gavin’s lips.

“What’s wrong? Why is he crying?” Michael felt his eyes stinging.

“He mourns your death,” she smiled sadly.

“But I’m okay, I’m right here!” Michael looked back at the visual and watched his boy break down.

“Yes, you are here. In Limbo. About to decide your afterlife. Your soul no longer walks on the mortal plane.”

“Holy shit I’m dead,” he fisted his curls and gazed wide-eyed down at the ground. Maybe he should apologize for swearing.

“Would you like to know the details of your death before you make your decision?”

“What decision?!” Michael yelled. This was all too confusing.

“If you wish to return to the Earth as a spirit or move on to The Peace.” 

“Yeah, sure. How did I die? Blunt force right? Why?” she opened her mouth but he cut her off “And why am I not in hell like that woman said I would be?” He was gonna get some fucking answers.

“You provoked the spirit who then attempted to seize your body. You began to pass out due to shock. During the commotion, Gavin delivered blows to your head. His intentions were pure. There was no way to save your soul other than death. When your body died the evil spirit had nowhere to go but the hell she tried to send you to. Gavin knows the lore. He knew that death was the only option. His pain is great. He feels like he’s taken your soul from you. He isn’t sure if you made it out of hell.”

“But I did!” Michael tried to avoid the tragedy still on the visual. “He needs to know that I did.”

“Do you have your decision made?” 

“He needs me,” Michael winced and felt his heart ache. “Send me back to him.”

“As you wish,” she smiled sweetly and reached out to him. She placed her hand on his chest and he felt warmth flood through him. He opened his eyes again to dark. He was back in his room. Gavin was clutching his body still sobbing.

“I’m so sorry, Michael. I’m so sorry.”

“Gav?” Michael whispered, trying not to startle him too much. Gavin froze and turned.

“Mi-Michael,” he bought his hand up to cover his mouth and ran into Michael’s arms. Michael caught him and held him tight, kissing his hair and letting his boyfriend cry.

“I’m okay, babe, I’m okay.”

“But you’re not, you’re dead, Michael,” Gavin squeaked and held him harder.

“I’m with you though. For as long as you want me.”

“Forever,” Gavin whispered and finally calmed down.

“You’re going to have to teach me how to be a ghost.”

“You just float around and shit.” 

Michael laughed and kissed Gavin softly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Thanks for saving me from hell,” Michael looked into his boyfriend’s eyes and smiled.

“No problem.” Michael looked over at his own body lying in a crumpled pile on the floor.

“I don’t want to see my mom’s reaction,” Michael frowned, “can we go see Geoff and Griffon? Maybe Ray so he doesn't freak out.”

“Sure love. Whatever you want.” Gavin kissed him and held his hand. Michael learned the art of phasing in. They explained to Geoff and Griffon who had sadness in their eyes and apologized. They saw Ray who had a heart attack and even cried a little before Michael assured him that they would still be bros. They stayed in the park invisible and holding hands. Waiting for the storm to pass and discussing their future. They would go places. Travel and experience and love. Michael wanted to have sex on the Eiffel tower. Gavin wanted to go on a haunting spree. They had an eternity to plan, and they would spend it beautifully.

Together.


End file.
